Incatenato al nero
by Ida59
Summary: 48 tra Haiku e Tanka, tutti con una sfumatura di nero, ognuno incatenato all'altro da un comune pensiero per dar vita ad un innamorato omaggio a Severus.


**Incatenato al Nero**

**Titolo:** Incatenato al Nero

**Autore/data**: 23/3/07-16/5/09

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** poesia

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico

**Personaggi**: Severus, Lily, Silente, Voldemort, Harry

**Pairing**: Severus/Lily

**Epoca**: più di un'epoca

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto:** 48 tra Haiku e Tanka, tutti con una sfumatura di nero, ognuno incatenato all'altro da un comune pensiero per dar vita ad un innamorato omaggio a Severus.

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti**. **Queste poesie sono di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicarle/tradurle altrove o fare citazioni da esse.

Queste poesie non sono state scritte a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Incatenato al Nero**

Come diamanti

nella **notte** splendono

nere iridi.

Neri fantasmi

errano nella **notte**

dei tuoi **rimorsi**.

Solo **rimorsi**

nell'anima lacera

ardono neri.

Il Marchio nero,

messaggero di morte,

sulla tua pelle

con il fuoco incide

**rimorsi** e rimpianti.

Verde speranza,

rossa **fiamma** perduta,

nero **rimorso**.

Privo di **fiamme**

il nero focolare,

geme il **cuore**.

Nero lo sguardo

**tormentato** il **cuore**.

Solo rimorsi.

Nero **tormento**

d'un amore perduto.

Tua è la colpa.

Nero **tormento**

di incubi notturni,

pace non hai.

Nero mantello

**tormentati** pensieri

avvolge **cupo**.

Tu solitario,

per imperdonabili

colpe commesse

ora soffri in silenzio,

**cupo** **Angelo** nero.

Del tuo **dolore**

fai orgoglioso vanto

**Angelo** Nero.

Nero **dolore**

incubo infernale

è la tua vita.

Cela **dolore**

mentre finge disprezzo

il nero **sguardo.**

Nero nel verde

si confonde lo **sguardo**

Guardami alfin, Harry!

Nero lo **sguardo:**

è riflesso di **sogni**

ormai perduti.

Vita negata,

solo per lei vissuta.

Nero tormento

di un **sogno** d'amore

che mai hai conosciuto.

Nera la veste:

desideri e **sogni**

sono svaniti.

**Sogni** mai nati:

nel tuo nero **passato**

sogni perduti.

Nere visioni

dove è il **futuro**

sempre **passato**.

Nero **futuro,**

figlio delle tue **scelte,**

incombe greve.

**Oscuro** destino,

nato da quella **scelta,**

nero di morte.

Nera la notte:

affonda nei tuoi **occhi**

**oscuro** desiderio.

Per sempre brucia

l'amore nei tuoi **occhi,**

neri di pianto.

Neri ardono,

diamanti nella **notte**,

**occhi** dolenti.

Nero sussurro

va nella **notte** nera:

implora venia.

Nera la **notte**,

sprofonda nei tuoi **occhi**

cupo destino.

Solo dolore

in amari sorrisi.

Solo amore

in tristi **occhi** neri.

Solo dovere, per te.

Nero riflesso

di impetuose fiamme:

sogni svaniti

nei tuoi **occhi** bruciano

straziandoti il cuore.

In tristi **occhi**

nere fiamme d'amore

cupe ardono;

solo per lei, per sempre,

le tue **lacrime** piangi.

Dai neri occhi

**lacrime** di **cristallo**

scendono grevi.

Occhi di **fuoco**

nel tuo nero **cristallo**

nulla vedono.

Nero **coraggio**,

di iridi maligne

tu affronti il **fuoco**.

Nella tua vita

**coraggioso** **dovere**

i passi guida:

dell'amore il figlio

nero proteggi.

Nere menzogne

tu non chini il **capo**:

è tuo **dovere**.

Nero sapore

d'**orgoglio** inghiottito,

a **capo** chino.

Anima nera,

**tenebroso** **orgoglio**

con vanto porti.

Nera presenza,

volteggia il mantello

nelle **tenebre**.

Iridi nere

**tenebrosi** **sospiri**

cupi rimpianti.

Neri **sospiri**

d'**emozioni** negate

nelle menzogne.

Nere **emozioni**

sul pallido **viso** celi,

impassibile.

Pallido **viso,**

un **amaro** sorriso

nero risplende.

**Amaro** fiele

in quel nero **sorriso**

or si nasconde.

Nero **sorriso**

sull'amaro **viso**

cupo risplende.

Nero d'angoscia

è il pallido **viso**.

L'**anima** piange:

perduto è l'amore,

svanita è la vita.

Verde riflesso

d'un incanto mortale

l'**anima** nera

trafigge e tormenta

d'infinito dolore.

Nere lacrime

bruciano la tua **anima**

ormai per **sempre**.

Gridi per **sempre:**

una cerva di luce,

nero dolore.

10


End file.
